Help:Signature
Creating a SignatureEdit The Following Guide has been created by Agent WindFire for 39 Clues Wiki. We use it here in the hope he won't mind. - The Admin Team of this wiki. - Gotten from the http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/ wiki. The Default SignatureEdit This is the simple link that you always sign off with normally. It's blue/purple, depending on whether you've seen the user's page yet. It also has a time stamp, which it will always have. YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE IT! (Sorry for the random outburst. XD) Now, this is what you will build off of. It will progressively look more... colorful. =D The User Page LinkEdit This is the main part of your signature. It's really the only thing you need. The other things are only add-ons. There are two ways to make a detailed signature. There's the 'font' tag and the 'span' tag. I found the 'span' tag easier to control, so that's what I'm going to teach you. Font ColorEdit As you can tell, my siggie is gray and black. I just like those colors. XD The colors you like express yourself, and your siggie should also express yourself. These are the various font colors you can use: White, Silver, Thistle, Violet, Orchid, Fuchsia, Magenta,Crimson, Red, Tomato, Salmon, Orange, Goldenrod, Wheat, Khaki, Yellow, Olive, Green, Lime,Aquamarine, Cyan, Aqua, Turquoise, Teal, Blue, Navy, Purple, Chocolate, Brown, Maroon, Saffron, and'Black'. To get a font color, all you need is to put in a simple code - Example Add that to your siggie, like this - [[User:Tumble-tester|'Example']] It'll turn out like this - [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tumble-tester Example] Note: You may be wondering who "Tumble-tester" is. He's actually my 'clone', or my other account. I use him to test everything from bans to promotions - before I try it on any real person. He won't be making any edits on this wiki - Not to worry. XD I really hate him anyway. If you want to try something out on him, feel free to ask. Now, on to our next topic! Font FacesEdit This is what we refer to as 'font'. It's the same type of concept as font color, so if you've got that down, this should be simple. What I normally tell friends is that the font faces you can use for your siggie are the same ones most commonly used in Microsoft word. But, that isn't entirely true. Here are a few that you might recognize - Tempus Sans ITC, Curlz MT, Mistral, Teen, Papyrus, Century Gothic,Segoe Script, Goudy Old Style, Eras Medium ITC, Freestyle Script, and Comic Sans MS. A font style called "BatangChe" has also been listed as one of these, but it doesn't work on my computer. (*shrugs*) Maybe it'll work on yours. To get a certain font, you use almost the same code that you do for font color - Example Add it to your siggie, just like before - [[User:Tumble-tester|'Example']] It will turn out, of course, like this - [http://camphalfblood.wikia.com/wiki/User:Tumble-tester Example] And... It looks like that's pretty much all on fonts! If you have any questions, please ask me on my talk page. It makes it easier for me to answer them, and I'll get back to you ASAP! =) BackgroundsEdit I really don't have much to say for this. We all know how to do backgrounds pretty well, since we have to use it on spoilers anyway. The same code works with pretty much anything. But, just in case you don't know it, I'll review it briefly. To add a background, you use another simple code! (See why I like the span tag?) Here's a background code we should all know - Blah Replace "Blah" with whatever you want, and you've got the code for spoiler coverings. Pretty neat, huh? You can use any color I listed before, in 'Font Color', to make a background for your siggie, or anything else. So, to use that on Tumble-tester's siggie, I'd write a code like this - Example =D So, it would turn out like this - Example =D And... That's 'bout it for backgrounds. Same guidelines apply if you have any questions whatsoever. Feel free to ask, and I'll get back to you immediately! (No gurrentees, AWF is not responsible for any unanswered questions referring to signatures, ect.) XD JK. I will answer your questions. BordersEdit Most borders will be added on to backgrounds. I have personally never seen a siggie with a border that doesn't have a background, but whatever works with you is perfectly okay. Here's a code for a border I would put on Tumble-tester's siggie - Example =D It would end up looking like this - Example =D Wow... That looks better than I thought it would! XD Mostly, the border is the same color as the text. It really doesn't change. Now, if you wanted a dotted border, you'd put in a code like this - Example! =D Add it to a signature like this - Example! =D And get something like this - Example! =D The full code for a dashed border on Tumble-tester's siggie would be this - Example! =D And you'd get this - Example! =D It looks great and exciting, but it's also kind of difficult unless you've memorized the coding. Which I haven't. XD Multiple LinksEdit The examples I've shown so far have only been one-link signatures. There are signatures that link to a user's page, their talk page, and their editcount or their contributions. For instance, my signature - -- Agent WindFire - Talk 19:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC) It has a link to my page, as well as my talk page. The coding is similar, except it's doubled. See here - Agent WindFire - Talk Two seperate links, ending up to be one signature. All you have to do is make another signature, with a completely different link. Just link the other part(s) to you talk page, or your other fancy page-thingy. So literally - The possibilities are endless. ErrorsEdit If you have any difficulties please contact an admin. Thanks for viewing my guide! -- Agent WindFire - Talk 19:04, July 17, 2010 (UTC)